


Us Vs. The World

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste Knows, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: ~♡~Ladybugs mean luckLuck in loveLuck in happinessLuck in winning~♡~Marinette finds out that even with her luck, her friends and school life is in jeopardy because of Lila. Marinette forms a plan that can end all the lies and bring back her friends, and on the way she gains unexpected friends and allies who will always have her back.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**Tired of feeling** _

_**Like I got no choice** _

_**Tired of feeling** _

_**So damn used** _

* * *

Marinette sat in the back of the class with Adrien, happy and excited at this new chance to get close to her now lessen crush. Marinette was about to speak to Adrien before noticing his sad look.

Marinette looked down a little, was something wrong? Did she ruin it already!? Does that mean that Adrien would sit next to Lila next time!?

Marinette felt her breath hitch and glubbed down some saliva, Marinette then looked over to Adrien before gaining some confidence to speak to him.

"U-Um....Adrien?" She asked quietly 

_****_

* * *

**_Tired of seeing all these people_ **

**_Tired of hearing all these noise_ **

**_Tired of feeling so damn sickly_ **

**_Tired of acting so damn dull_ **

* * *

Adrien snapped his attention to Marinette eyes changing slightly to fit his mood, Marinette however knew he was nervous.

"Adrien are you ok...?" She asked trying to stay calm with what ever answer Adrien provided for her.

Adrien sighs before looking down onto the dark wooden desk "I guess I'm ok, it's just.....im worried about me and Nino's freindship..."

Marinette nodded already knowing where he was going with this, Marinette couldn't help but think too.

What was going to become of her and Alya's relationship? Marinette heard a vilve voice in the back of her head saying 

**"She left you, why even bother with her? She left you for little ms perfect lila! She deserves to feel hurt!"**

_****_

* * *

_**Don't wanna hear it no more** _

_**Don't wanna see it** _

_**Don't wanna taste it** _

_**I've been on my own for too long** _

_**Now it's time for me** _

_**To rule this crown** _

_**I got myself, me, and I** _

_**Now all I gotta do now** _

_**Is rule this world** _

* * *

Class ended and the classmates again surrounded themselves around Lila as she told them another tall tell, Marinette felt tears slide down into her red, burning face.

A hand patted her shoulder and Marinette looked to see it was Adrien.

"Adrien?" She whispered out

Adrien gave her a sad smile "Marinette, I know how hard it is for you, for us at this moment"

Marinette shook her head "Adrien i-i can't let this go on any longer! Lila has to be stopped!"

Marinette was now shaking, tears starting to fall down more. 

"N-No one wanted to listen to me, a-and Alya- oh god Alya turned her back on me and I felt so alone and hurt and I didn't know if I could go on through the whole day!" Marinette was full blown crying in sorrow, she didn't care if an Akuma was coming. Her feeling needed to be let out!

* * *

_**No more tears** _

_**To drown me from my fears** _

_**If I don't stop** _

_**I'll end up choking myself** _

* * *

__

Marinette found it hard to breath, gasping for more air and her throat starting hurt from crying.

Marinette was finally pulled into a hug by Adrien, who couldn't watch any longer. The hug was long, Marinette found herself calming down and her cries slowly quieting down.

"Marinette i......i understand now"

Marinette looked up with her tear stain face "W-what?"

"I understand now, that people like Lila will hurt anyone to get what they want...."

Adrien looked down on her eyes holding warmth and understandment.

"Marinette how about you and I make a plan to expose Lila? Would that be great right?"

"If exposing someone like Lila is what your about to do, then count me in" a voice from behind them said.

The pair jumped and looked over to Nathaniel and Marc there, both didn't look very happy at all.

"Nathaniel, Marc!? What are you guys doing here!?" Marinette asked shocked and embarrassed.

"We heard crying and saw you two talking about exposing Lila, we want to help you guys after Lila made of Marc" Nathaniel said.

"Really? Your willing to help?"

"After seeing how you were being treated Marinette, me and Nathaniel came up with the conclusion to help you get back at her" Marc said quietly.

Marinette nods "So all four of us is going against Lila?"

Adrien shook his head "No just all four of us" everyone looked at him confused.

"We need more people who we can trust and help with us"

Marinette started to dread this conclusion "We need people with high influences, some one like Chloe!" Adrien said.

"C-Chloe!?" Marinette shouted "Why her!? I'm sure she wouldn't want help us!"

"I know but, she came to me ranting how much of an annoying liar Lila was. So I'm sure she's happy to be in a plan that includes exposing someone she hates"

Nathaniel sighs not liking the idea with working with is ex bully "Ok fine, but how are we gonna convince her to join us?"

Marc twirled his thumb before speaking "I think we should.....just talk to her, I'm sure she's go along either way right?" He asked nervously.

Marinette nods "Tomorrow we'll talk to her, and see if she's willing to join our group"

Adrien clapped his hands excitingly "Then tomorrow we will official for the 'Down With Lila Foundationd!'" 

Everyone looked at him confused "W-What? I just like really naming things...."

Marinette at that moment, felt like facepalming.

* * *

_**[A Crack Example Of The Group** _

_**Trying To Decode Lila's Lies]** _

**Lila: Sorry I'm late everyone! Yesterday night I was working with a world-renowned chief on making a new recipe and it taste so good that the chef named after me! But unfortunely the to silverware cuaght on fire and we had to call the fire department and I got a medal for my brave, heroic act!**

**Classmates: Wow Lila!**

**Marinette: *Playing chess with Marc* you hear this?**

**Marc: Yeah but what does that even mean? How does she get a medal for calling the fire department?**

**Adrien: We need a lay a foundation here**

**Nathaniel: The chefs a huge part of the story, I would assume a code for...mom!**

**Marinette: Ok good! Her and her mom tried making a new recipe! But...**

**Marc: it failed and they had to call the fire department**

**Adrien: and the medal award was...**

**All 4: Chinse food! *gives each other high fives***

**[Gumball reference i saw on Tumblr]**

* * *


	2. Lie La

****

* * *

Chapter 2: Lie La 

* * *

**Adrien has created a Group chat!**

**Adrien had named the group chat "Begone Lila!"**

**Adrien has added Marinette, Nathaniel, Marc to the group chat**

**Nathaniel: Didn't think you'd actually make it**

**Adrien: I uh, I wanted to make sure we are all connected outside of school**

**Marinette: Its ok Adrien! Thought I'd like it more if we used code names**

**Marc changed his name to "Seeker"**

**Seeker: I seek out information**

**Nathaniel changed his name to "capture"**

**Capture: I lure in Lila**

**Adrien changed his name to "Trapper"**

**Trapper: I trap Lila!**

**Marinette changed her name to "Exposer"**

**Exposer: And I expose her!**

**Trapper: Ok so tomorrow we'll convince Chloe to join!**

**Capture: I think we all convince Chloe to join**

**Exposer: Ah......i get that**

**Seeker: Why does Lila low-key look like a rat?**

**Capture: Cuz she is one**

**Trapper: Im leaning more to roach really**

**Exposer: Adrien!???**

**Trapper: Lila probably isn't even her name**

**Capture: Lila? More like Lie La**

**Exposer: =_=**

**Exposer: Save the memes when we glide to victory**

**Trapper: Marinette right! Let's get this bread people!**

**Seeker: If you could see me right now, I'm suffocating**

**Capture: Adrien you still hang out with Nino?**

**Trapper: I...uh.....not at this moment**

**Seeker: Nath didn't you see what happen during the Akuma attack today?**

**Capture: Oof no???**

**Exposer: Lila shapeshifted to Adrien and made Adrien be all mean and shitty to Nino**

**Capture: Ah I see, but he knows it wasent you right?**

**Trapper:.......**

**Capture: RIGHT????**

**Trapper: I uh, I don't think Nino even knew and still feels hurt**

**Capture: You know what, Adrien, Marinette, you got us now and many other friends too**

**Seeker: Yeah! We'll be your friends even after the Lila event!**

**Exposer: You guys are already are friends!**

**Trapper: Yeah! We just don't hang out much! But I thinks it's time we stepped out of Nino, Alya circle for once! Right Marinette?**

**Exposer: Right!**

**Capture: Then let's hang out as friends during the weekend!**

**Seeker: If like that!**

**Exposer: We can hang in my parents Cafe!**

**Trapper: I suddenly feel blessed right now**

* * *

**[End]**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! I would update more if school wasent pulling shit out of my ass! Anyways the Lila exposing team is already becoming best friends!
> 
> But how will Nino and Alya react to their best friends leaving without them? Next will be more drama and Chloe starts to realize the situation!
> 
> [Still angry at everyone in the show right now]

**Author's Note:**

> [Quick Note]
> 
> This contains spoilers for Miraculous Ladybug season 3 episode 1! 
> 
> ~•~
> 
> Ok first of all that episode triggered me so much, like I'm so dissapointed im everyone in Marinettes class right now [Excluding Adrien, Chloe and Nathaniel]
> 
> So I've made a Fanfic to show the ideas that were robbed from me about this episode.
> 
> I just want Marinette to be happy ok!? I'm tired of her getting shit thrown at her! She deserves more then this bullshit! 
> 
> But I digress, anyways enjoy the story!


End file.
